


Day 18: Northern Lights

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Brain tumor, Cancer, Cold, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 18, Day 18: Northern Lights, Decembrrrr, F/M, Hurt, No Beta, Northern Lights, You gonna cry, no beta we die like robins, no happy, no nuggies this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “Damian, I want to see the Northern Lights,” Marinette stated one day. “I think it would be pretty cool to see.”“Of course, beloved. Anything for you.” Damian replied, kissing her hand.Marinette rolled her eyes and took her frail hand back. “You are always saying that these days.”
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Daminette December 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	Day 18: Northern Lights

“Damian, I want to see the Northern Lights,” Marinette stated one day. “I think it would be pretty cool to see.”

“Of course, beloved. Anything for you.” Damian replied, kissing her hand. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and took her frail hand back. “You are always saying that these days.”

“That’s because it’s true. I’d do anything for you.”

“I know,” Marinette replied. “I just wish it wasn’t under these circumstances.”

Marinette had been diagnosed with a brain tumor a year ago. She got started on treatments, all kinds of them. None of them worked- and surgery could not be performed. Damian and his family- Bruce, Dick, Jason, Alfred, and Tim- had placed her in a Wayne funded hospital, where they paid for her treatment. The news of her condition was a hard pill to swallow, but some had taken it especially hard. Even with that, her hospital room was constantly filled with colourful flowers and notes. As well as Marinette’s sketchbooks.

Tom and Sabine did not react well to the news of the brain tumor well. They had become shells of who they used to be. At Marinette’s insistence, they were currently in Paris keeping the bakery running. Some days they called multiple times, and other times they would not call for days at a time. They wanted to keep their daughter close, and puch her away at the same time. Both Tom and Sabine were destroyed by the idea of their Marinette leaving so soon.

Marinette’s friends from Paris had already cut her off because of Lila. They didn’t say or do anything for Marinette. They all just felt Marinette deserved it for her “actions against Lila”, as they were too far under the spell.

Marinette’s newer friends were devastated. Jon often visited with the others after school everyday. Kon joined sometimes as well. Other teammates and schoolmates visited occasionally as well.

Nonna Gina had stopped her travels when she got the news. She moved to Gotham, reuniting with Jason on the way, so that she could stay by Marinette’s side. Rolland had stayed in Paris, but had taken to calling Marinette at the same time every week. He was helping with the bakery, making sure it stayed afloat with Tom and Sabine’s increasingly flakey attitudes. 

Out of the Waynes, Tim and Damian had taken it the worst. Damian had become more doting that Dick, doing everything Marinette asked. When not with Marinette, he had become quiet and submissive, unless aggravated. At school, the once volatile boy was given pitying looks, and Jon had to stay by his side. When Damian snapped at school, Jon would hold him back until Damian started crying again, then retreating back into his shell. Rinse and repeat.

Tim had turned his obsessive tendencies into trying to find a cure for Mari. Red Robin had taken a temporary hiatus for it as well. Days spent trying to fix the tumor using the technology and theoreticals from cloning. However, the surgery needed to remove the tumor was unable to happen. It would cause brain damage at best, and death at worst. 

Dick had felt sympathy for his baby brothers. He loved Marinette of course, but he wasn’t as close as the other two were. He didn’t want any of them to suffer, but knew it was inevitable. There would be aother loss in the family, but this time everyone would see Marinette as she slowly died. 

Bruce and Alfred felt upset for the children. To know your death is coming, and seeing the one you love succumb to sickness was terrible. Their family had already suffered through so much death and loss, it saddenned the both of them to know another loss was coming. 

So when Marinette asked to see the Northern Lights, everyone agreed. Jason came with, surprisingly, because majority of his time was locked up due to the pit madness. He chose to lock himself up rather than kill anyone again. Tim pulled himself away from the computer, and Dick got off work. Bruce made sure transportation and lodging was available and paid for, while Alfred made Marinette’s favorite foods. It would be the last trip, so it had to be the best. For Marinette, Tim, and Damian. 

When the time finally came, the boys packed everything up in the car, and Alfred drove everyone to the airport. From there, they piled onto the plane, where they would remain for the next few hours. Marinette was in a side room in the plane, resting. Damian was with her, while Tim was sleeping in a recliner. Dick and Bruce were off to the side playing chess, while Jason and Alfred read. The mood was tense and quiet.

Somber, even.

They arrived at the lodging- which was the Hattvika Lodge. Bruce had rented the entire thing out for assured privacy. 

Even though all the rooms were technically open, the Wayne family all grouped together. Damian stayed with Marinette and Tim in a large room, Bruce stayed with Dick, and Jason and Alfred each had separate rooms. They all went to bed early, as they would get up early to hike.

And that they did. At sunrise, everyone rose and packed warmly. From there, they set to climb the mountain for the best view. The lights would be seen later that night. 

Everyone took turns carrying Marinette. First Damian, then Tim, then Bruce, then Damian and so on. With their bat-training, carrying her while climbing a mountain was not a problem. It would never be a problem.

At last, they reached the top of the mountain. Food and water was passed around, and blankets were spread. Marinette was set down, and Tim stayed by her side with Damian. 

Together, the batfamily waited for night.

Night stretched out over the sky. Her stars spread in their constellations. The northern lights danced to their own music in shades of colors- most common being blue and green. 

The silence between the family was comfortable with a grieving air.

After all, they were doing this for Marinette. 

The very same Marinette who was brought along with the family in an urn, whose last wish was to see the northern lights.

Tears froze to every bat’s face that night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no chicken nuggies.  
> -Blondie
> 
> Insta: blondie4404


End file.
